


I Wonder

by chucks_prophet



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: -Ish, First Person, Jensen loves Misha, M/M, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucks_prophet/pseuds/chucks_prophet
Summary: I wonder if Misha knows how much Jensen loves him.





	I Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! I actually wrote this a while ago, but I thought it would make a good pair for the J2 prose I wrote today. I tend to only write poetry when I'm inspired, so it's a huge compliment to the boys, who unfailingly inspire me. <3 Plus, I thought I'd post something different.

I wonder if Jensen sends Misha memes.

I wonder Jensen Facetimes Misha half-dressed and bleary-eyed.

I wonder if Jensen uses emojis when he texts Misha.

I wonder if Jensen sends Misha random videos of himself with no context.

I wonder if Jensen saves every well-crafted text from Misha.

I wonder if Jensen gets discouraged when Misha doesn’t respond to a text.

I wonder if Jensen steals food off Misha’s plate when they go out for dinner.

I wonder if Jensen pays when he and Misha go out.

I wonder if Jensen’s ever held the door for Misha.

I wonder if Jensen’s ever found an excuse to hold Misha’s hand.

I wonder if Jensen’s ever lingered a bit too long when he hugs Misha goodbye.

I wonder if Jensen’s planning his next juncture with Misha right now.

 

 

I wonder if Misha knows how much Jensen loves him.

I wonder if Misha takes into account every meme, FaceTime, and emoji, every text and thinking-of-you video, every food theft, paid dinner, door and hand hold, lingering hug and every jump at the next nearest opportunity to see each other that confirms Jensen Ackles’ unrestrained, unconditional love for Misha Collins.

And I wonder if it brings a smile to Misha’s face the same way his existence brings a smile to Jensen’s.


End file.
